The Daughter Of War
by Iluvnemi09
Summary: Serilda Tylerson is the demigod of Sif the goddess of war. She meets a son of Njoror,the god of the seas and the wind and finally something opens up to her. Finally she realizes what she was missing all along.


I am the daughter of Sif,the supreme goddess of war and harvest. I'm a demigod like any other story. My name is Serilda Tylerson. I go to a camp called:_Young Asgard. _A place for demigods like me to train to be Viking heroes. My mother in most myths is supposed to be married to Thor. I don't understand it either but Thor fell in love with a human. Honestly,all gods do. Humans _bah! _I hate them. No offense to you,my friend.

I am currently fifteen in a half. I don't date anyone. I might become a priestess to the gods and serve them for eternity but that would be considered a punishment. I put my armor on and grabbed the Celtic sword,a gift from my mother that turns into a ring. I slid my sword into the sheath and combed my hair.

I was called:_Cruel,mean and cold. _Just like my mother they would say. But I am my own person. I can admit I'm not always the nicest person in the world. I can be nice when I want to be. My father is a historical teacher and learned Norse mythology with the help of my mother Sif. When I was born due to Vor,I was given a blessing by three gods. Odin,the one eyed king of the gods. Vor,the goddess of wisdom and Thor,the god of thunder and battle. Each demigod goes through it. Odin gave me the gift of song. I can sing and make everything stop,to listen. Vor gave me the gift of wisdom,she doesn't have children of her own. She was at my birth. Thor gave me the gift of strength.

But I was forced into camp at the age of eight because of the curse of Loki. He hates demigods. Due to his hatred and grudge towards Thor and other Asgardian gods and goddesses he cursed nearly every demigod with mischief and pain. He still haunts me in my sleep at times but I nearly get out. Loki has many kids with his wife but nearly known with humans. Demigods of Loki are not allowed in camp.

I don't blame Mimir. He's our camp director. Other then protecting the well of wisdom that Odin himself gave Mimir his blue eye to see what will happen in the future. Mimir is given the job to train demigods and our camp director. My job is simple,train the new ones. New ones come everyday. My job is to take care of the,train them and help them survive in monster hunting.

All weapons are made of Celtic gold. This is a gold crafted by ugly dwarves that live in Scadanavia underneath the mountains. Celtic gold is powerful enough to strike a human out cold but that doesn't happen unless they find out we're demigod and Odin himself as aloof as he is does strike a human to make them forget but other then that we are not allowed to murder humans.

All the gods have children other then Vor,the goddess of wisdom. She doesn't have children without her husband. My barrack is barrack five. It constructed with brown wood. The walls covered with Norse books. The bed aligned against the wall. Pictures of Sif on the walls,drawings of course. No one has seen a goddess close up unless they decide to come and explain everything to you. Which never happens. Armor,Celtic weapons and shields hung on the walls by nails.

My armor was brown and leather. Beads of the gods i was blessed by as a child,a necklace,wrapped around my neck. In the middle a silver medal with the symbol of Sif.

I ran out of the barrack doors and down the trail of camp. I lived near the forest. I walked to the house of Mimir. The house was pure white clay like color. The house looked like a temple. The door was pure gold. I opened the door and walked to Mimir. He was a gray haired man with soft brown eyes that favored every demigod. I worked and helped him at any cost. This time I saw a knew face. He had brown hair and green mixed with blue eyes that changed true to the light through the windows. Suddenly a vision in my mind pierced in my head.

He stood in the waters of solemn as the sea erupted. His hand constructed the water. The water formed sword that glowed in the sunlight. I could see the wording. The sword was clearly named Aramis. His eyes glowed like the sunlight.

He was the son of Njoror, the gods of wind and the seas. I just saw the powers of a new demigod.


End file.
